It's Over
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: The title says it all. It's Over, the war is finally over.


**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Stargate… though then again there is always the possibility of me winning the lotto….

**Authors Note: **I know some things don't go because of certain events that have happened in the series… but just go with this ok? Oh and I loooooooooovvvvvvveeeeee feedback 

**It's Over**

General Hammond marched in the gate room and stood on the ramp. He slowly surveyed the 17 SG teams… well, what remained of them. It had been a tough battle. The infirmary was overflowing. They'd even had to open the stand in infirmary on level 7 for the first time, to accommodate the injured. Half of his people were recovering; some might not. 17 people would never return. He stiffened his shoulders and left the grief for later.

"I would say good job people… but I can't," he paused. "Because that would be too much of an understatement. What you did out there today is beyond words, Earth is already in your debt, and indeed now the whole galaxy is. There is no threat, but be sure, if something else comes creeping round the corner… we will fight again. I know for a fact that those who died protecting our home, will be fighting alongside you." He stopped again to survey his teams. They stood tall, shoulders back and heads up. Through all the bruises, cuts and bandages he could see the courage, determination and sadness in their eyes. "We won people, debriefing will be at 1600 hours tomorrow. Dismissed." There was no cheer at the word 'won' it was not something to cheer for. Many people had been lost, and only they, would be cheering.

Sam showed no hesitation in leaving, at the word dismissed she had bolted out ofthe room so fast that she slid around the corner and halfway down the corridor before she regained her footing. Jack hadn't attended the briefing in the gate room, he was standing at the elevators waiting to go home when.

"Jack!" He turned around just in time to see an all too familiar blond launch herself into his arms. The force sent them both backwards into the open lift. The lift doors closed.

The lift was silent apart from the heavy breathing of the two people inside. Jack was sitting pushed up against the back wall, with Sam sitting on his lap facing him. Her arms were around his neck and his weresupporting her back.This was aninteresting position Sam's 'leap' had left them in.

"Jack we won." She breathed. "We did it, no more fighting."

"No Goa'uld?" Jack whispered, their gaze beginning to get intense.

"No Goa'uld." Then softly, "We won, Jack." And Jack new she was no longer talking about the war. She was talking about them. They had had won their war, their chance. _She's so beautiful…_ Jack could only gaze at her for a secondbut quickly snapped out of it when Sam started to look worriedly into his eyes. Slowly sliding a hand from around her back, he gently cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, but did not break eye contact.

Jack looked at her face. He could see the bruises around her ears from theimpact when she was thrown to the ground, andknocked unconscious. He remembered the panic when she hadn't moved, remembered screaming out her name, not Carter, but Sam. And the cut down her left cheek made his heart clench. Suddenly his hand felt wet, Sam was crying. The tears were streaming down her face but she kept staring at him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked. He hated to see her cry.

"I love you so much." She sobbed. "I love you so much it hurts. I'm so tired, I don't know how I got through 8 years." She was really sobbing now.

"Sam, that's over now. There's no more hurt now, because I love you, and I've felt the same way since I first saw you." It was all out in the open now, and suddenly both were as nervous as hell. Sam's lips were dry and she moved her tongue to lick them, Jack watched her intensely. Her eyes darted to his lips and back to his eyes, unsure of what to do. Then she shifted, ever so slightly forward. Jack needed no hint; he captured her mouth in an instant.

The elevator doors opened, but the pair didn't notice. Not even when Janet, who had frozen at the sight, pressed the button, turned on her heel and sped off to find Daniel. When Sam and Jack broke apart, Sam had stopped crying and both were smiling. But Jack turned serious again.

"You know Sam, we're not perfect; we might not work out."

"Jack, have you seen all the other realities? We're together in every one of them. We might not be perfect, but we're still soul mates."

"Ok Sam, let's go home." Jack said pulling her to her feet and leading her to his truck.

"Finally," she whispered.

It was late when they got to Jack's house, and both were silent, again rather nervous. He opened the door and started toward the living room but Sam pulled back.

"I'm tired." Was all she said, and they walked towards Jack's bedroom. Once there, Jack found Sam one of his shirts to sleep in and got changed while she went to the bathroom. He waited... and waited. Finally he stood up and crossed to the bathroom door, knocking softly, he called.

"Sam? You okay?" Silence. "Sam?" The door slowly opened and Sam timidly stepped out. Jack's breath caught in his throat. He decided then and there that whether she wore the finest silk or a paper bag, Sam was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was biting her lip and anxiously twisting her hands. "Sam, what's wrong?" He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Just sleeping, yeah?" She asked, he could see the worry in her eyes and couldn't believe someone as beautiful as her could be so nervous about going to bed with a guy.

"Just sleeping." Jack confirmed. She may be the hottest woman he'd seen, but he had absolutely no thoughts of having sex now. _(Surprise, surprise everyone, a guy can go to bed with a girl and not be thinking of sex)._ Sam visibly relaxed at this, and Jack led her to the bed. They climbed in and Jack spooned himself against Sam, placing an arm protectively around her waist. She intertwined their hands and let them fall on her stomach.

"I haven't slept in years…" She mumbled, already drifting off.

"Me neither." Jack whispered before kissing her cheek and settling down to sleep.

**Epilogue – 4 Years Later**

Jack was right; they weren't perfect. They'd had their share of arguments, and Sam had almost walked out at one time. But they'd worked through it, and from the smiles on their faces when they married 3 years after the final fight, itwas worth all the years of suppressed love their friends had witnessed.

The Stargate program still operated, but it was just recon missions and keeping up alliances. It still hadn't gone public, Jack now wondered if it ever would. He didn't think so. Hammond had retired permanently and he often came back to Colorado with his granddaughters to visit SG-1. Teal'c went back to Chulak to be with his son and Daniel was now a part-time lecturer at one of the Universities (yes amazing!). Janet still worked at the SGC and Cassie was attending uni. In short, no menacing foe had come creeping around the corner.

Sam's hands were shaking so much she could barely get the key in the door. Finally she managed it, dumped everything she was carrying on the floor and ran out to the deck to find Jack. They'd been living at his cabin for 2 years now.

"Hey Jack." She said and felt her heart soarat the smile that he gave her. He stood up and pulled her in for a kiss. Sam took one of Jack's hands and gently placed it over her stomach and put hers on top of it. "You got enough love for 2?" She smiled into the kiss and felt Jack freeze. His eyes widened as he stared at her.

"You mean… you…we…," he was having trouble forming a coherent sentence.

"Yes Jack, I'm pregnant." Inone moment he had picked her up and spun her around whooping with joy.

"Sam, can you excuse me for just one moment?" he asked, with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Sure Jack," she answered, puzzled as to what he was going to do. She soon got her answer. Jack had bolted into the house and she could hear him running around and yelling "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" all the while. He yelled it out the front door, all over the house and back out on the deck again. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

"And I'm going to be a mum." Sam said quietly, gently rubbing her belly.

A gunshot ricocheted in the silence and Sam's head shot up, a deep panic beginning in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she was surrounded by blinding light and before her stood Oma.

"What you see, you fight for." Oma said and then she faded. Sam opened her eyes, and groggily sat up from where she'd been lying unconscious on the grass. The battle was raging overhead. _But we won this…_ she thought.

"SAM!" She looked up to see Jack screaming frantically at her from his position behind the boulders. _Sam? He called me Sam?_ She could see the relief on his face that she had regained consciousness. It was then that she realised Oma had let her see her future, to give her a reason to keep fighting. She put an arm around her belly, unconsciously protecting her future child, her child with Jack. Sam picked up her gun. They were going to win this fight. She'd already seen it.

There we go guys, I'd actually planned to stop after 'A Song For Sam', but went away on camp and came back with 4 more stories. So keep an eye out guys, I'll post them when I can. What do you think of this one? I actually quite like it. And no, it's not because I wrote it!  RR please! 


End file.
